1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to high-density electrical connectors, specifically zero- or low-insertion-force connectors.
2. Prior Art
Interconnection of semi-conductor devices such as integrated circuits is increasingly difficult as the number of contacts increases. The greater the number of contacts, the more critical the alignment and cleanliness of the contacting surfaces.
In order to provide a removable connection, it is commonly known to insert a circuit board into connectors having spring-loaded retaining sockets. As the number of contacts increases, the amount of force required to overcome the cumulative resistance of the corresponding number of sockets becomes so great that the risk of damage to either the connector or the circuit board becomes far more likely.
It is also known to have connectors having a plurality of offset individual sockets in which a circuit board may be inserted and rotated into a connected position. Unfortunately, the plurality of individual contacts limits the number of electrical connections and presents significant alignment problems.
To overcome problems of alignment and insertion force, electrical connectors have been developed which use mechanical actuation to close (or open) contacts and to maintain a mechanical retaining force. Such devices are generally complex and bulky. More sophisticated actuation mechanisms using shape-memory alloy actuators have also been developed in which remote actuation of the connector is desirable.
Unfortunately, none of the above-discussed connectors provides a simple, manually operated, low- insertion-force, high-density, in-line connector with independent two-sided contact and a contact wiping mechanism.